Recent advances in clean technologies for storing energy include rechargeable lithium ion batteries, i.e., Li-secondary batteries, in which lithium ions move from a negative electrode to the positive electrode during discharge of the battery. In some Li-secondary batteries, the positive electrode includes materials, e.g., conversion materials, which undergo a chemical reaction during discharge of the battery.
Certain conversion materials provide large energy densities in Li-secondary batteries, particularly when these materials are paired with Li-metal anodes. However, some of these materials are limited in other respects, such as, but not limited to, electrical and ionic conductivity, life-cycle stability, and power delivery.
The instant disclosure sets forth compositions, and methods of making and using the same, which overcome the aforementioned limitations with respect to Li-secondary batteries as well as other unmet challenges in the relevant field to which the instant disclosure relates.